La Chanson 12
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 12 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col2 = #782167 | tag2 = Confirmed countries | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition }}La Chanson 12, often referred to as LC #12, was the 12th edition of La Chanson. It took place in Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina, at the Zetra Olympic Hall, following Bosnia and Herzegovina's victory at the 11th Contest with "Limunada", performed by Emina Jahović ft. Milica Todorović. TBA countries confirmed their participation in the 12th edition. The 12th edition consisted of four shows: one quarterfinal, two semifinals alongside the grand final. The quarterfinal took place on 3 March 2018, the semifinals took place on 10 March 2018 and 17 March 2018 respectively. The Grand Final took place on 24 March 2018. Location Sarajevo is the capital and largest city of Bosnia and Herzegovina and serves as its administrative, economic, university and cultural center. The largest area of town lies at the foot of Mt. Trebević and the Miljacka River flows through the city. Many archaeological finds testify to the fact that the area taken in by Sarajevo was inhabited even during the Neolithic period. There is also evidence that the Illyrians were here and the medieval town of Hodidjed was located in what is now part of “Destination Sarajevo”. Nonetheless, the name Sarajevo comes from the Turkish words, saray = palace and ovasi = field, and this certainly points to the fact that it was founded by the Ottomans, when the Turkish governor, Isa Bey Ishaković, founded Sarajevo in the 15th century as the seat of Ottoman power for this region. The foundations of Sarajevo were laid during the first 150 years of Turkish rule and it was during this time that many architectural jewels were constructed, such as Gazi Husrev Bey’s Mosque, the Emperor’s Mosque, the Old Orthodox Church and Baščaršija, which was once a grand marketplace. At the beginning of the 17th century, Sarajevo grew into a vibrant community of craftsmen which served as a major trading center and later became one of the most important cities in the European part of the Ottoman Empire. Another period that saw architecture flourish coincided with Austro-Hungarian occupation at the end of the 19th century and lasted until the First World War started in 1914. The modernization of Sarajevo included the installation of a public transport system, the first telephone line, etc. There were also many cultural and educational institutions that were founded, such as the National Museum and the National Theater. Other additions to the fast-growing city included Vijećnica (City Hall), the Aškenazi Synagogue and the Cathedral of Jesus’ Heart. Sarajevo’s development came to a halt on June 28, 1914, when Gavrilo Princip assassinated Franz Ferdinand, the Austro-Hungarian heir to the throne, and his wife Sophie. This set off a series of unfortunate events which eventually led to the outbreak of World War I. Confirmed participants Quarter-finalists Semi-finalists Finalists Voting grids OALC Organisation des Amateurs de La Chanson (more commonly known as OALC) is an international organisation that was founded in 2017 in Kraków, Poland. The organisation consists of a network of over 59 La Chanson fan clubs across Europe and beyond, and is a non-governmental, non-political, and non-profit company. In what has become an annual tradition for the OALC fan clubs, a voting poll will run prior to the main La Chanson allowing members from over 59 clubs to vote for their favourite songs of the contest. *Table reflects the voting results from all fifty-nine OALC member clubs. Other countries * : * : * : * : * : * : Category:Editions of La Chanson